Androgynous
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Bakura isn't sure what gender Ryou is...and there's only one way to find out! Not what you would expect, OOCness and BxR


/Coughs/ Hey, this was a story I wrote quite a long time ago, but for some reason it was reported, so I got really irritated about that. So I'm going to have it back up…and this time I have EDITS to it! Anyway warnings: OOCness, BakuraxRyou, random funniness and a random teaser lime. As well as random cute faces that I couldn't make because doesn't allow the dash of the six symbol anymore. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I hope you enjoy the show. 

_**Androgynous**_

That white silver hair, those perfect sensitive brown eyes, and that wonderful shiny light that emits every time a smile comes.

And that's why I have my doubts about my hikari really being a boy. I mean seriously, even though I've possessed Ryou's body more then enough times, that doesn't mean that I somehow took the real physical features of my hikari and changed them into my own...well slightly anyway. Maybe if I thought about it, I could transform into my past self...if I could remember what I fully looked like.

"Ryou..."

/...Grreeeeeaaat, what could _he_ possibly want **now**? Hasn't he already gone and destroyed more then half of the school with **MY** name? What more destruction could he want/

Ah, that's right. Hikari doesn't know anything about the fact I can read in his mind, oh well, I'll just tell him that later, along with a very insane laugh. Insane laughter is the best cure for anger.

"Yes?" You answer back, besides your thoughts. You look annoyed for once; I had never known you to look annoyed...well directly at me.

"What gender are you?" Ryou's expression changed...very oddly too. First it surprised, then a glare, then a very annoyed look.

"Why don't you tell me?" Ryou back talked. Hm, I guess that answers my question.

"Why Ryou, I didn't think you were a girl!" A twitch...wow, Ryou looks scary...unbelievably scary. Maybe I should let him have control of his body more often.

"...Pfft," Ryou finally said after me being frozen in terror for five minutes, "Whatever. I'm going out," Ryou replied angrily, moving past me to grab a coat from the annoying closet by the doorway...and the sound of how he shut the door, I'd say Ryou is _really_ super uber angry. What? Did I guess wrong?

I frowned; there must be a way to find the truth...without pissing him off. I thought about for a few seconds, before something flashed over my head. What the hell is that? Oh that's right, I think Ryou called them light bulbs. Annoying thing, now what was I trying to think? Oh that's right! Look through Ryou's undie drawer! So I raced towards Ryou's room, grinning insanely, another cure for anger. Smiling, it was the closest thing to laughing evilly. And I couldn't laugh evilly very loudly anymore because of Ryou's so very nosy neighbors.

Ahem...anyway I had finally reached my destination, and then thought to myself...then opened the drawer with the same insane grin. I then found...two kinds of underwear. What the hell? Damn it Ryou! Must you make your gender so thoroughly unknown? I frowned, which reminds me, what kind of underwear DO men wear? I don't recall wearing underwear...well unless you count a gi-string as underwear. I then looked into my pants to find...nothing except...yea. That's odd though, I thought I had...oh well, it's not like it's important.

I frowned, looking through Ryou's drawer again, growling in annoyance. How else could you define someone from their personals? AHA! I know! What kind of music they have!...Does Ryou even have music? Oh well, it's time to find out! Mwahahaha! Like I said, I'm angry, evil laughter is fun.

Again I reach my destination, staring at...odd black things containing the...CDs? Is that what Ryou calls them? I've forgotten. Oh well, I then searched through the CDs and...found that they were equal in boy and girl love rock...damn. Again Ryou managed to elude me of his gender. I frowned...What the hell is this? S...Smaa...Smash Mouth? Wait it's written in American...Ryou has American music? Oh well, I guess this means Ryou really IS a girl, after all, whoever heard of a man collecting foreign music...hmmm, I wonder if they're any good.

"BAKURA?" Ahem, and that's how this situation happened. I was now dancing in Ryou's undies ((boxers)) with a different pair ((briefs)) upon my head; it's because I ate the little sugary treat he had next to his bed. I stopped my underwear dancing to stare at Ryou. She ((X3 HAHAHA!)) was staring at me with a very surprised look. I smiled at her, before jumping to her, and groping her chest. "AAACK!" Ryou screamed, jumping back, staring at me with a big blush.

" I finally found what your gender is Ryou-san!" Ryou stared, and stared at, me twitching. I then blinked, "Ryou-san are you PMSing?" Yes, we had that term back in Egypt...though I don't know where they came up with it. I stared at Ryou who looked...dangerous.

"Bakura, I'll ask you kindly to leave."

"But Ryou-san! Now we can have hot, hot sex!" Ryou's eyes widened at me, before twitching and looking like she was on fire. Oooo, I didn't know Ryou could summon the eye on her forehead! nn She is so cute!

"OUT!" Ryou pointed at the door with flowing hair, it's so shiny and pretty too! I nodded, whimpering as I ran out of the room, and the door slammed in anger. I stared at the door, before whimpering like a puppy. I WANT SEX DAMMIT! Ryou growled and opened the door, "I am _not_ a girl you asshole!" And to prove her point, she opened her pants and revealed…

I stared at it, before looking I was going to cry again.

"YOU'RE BIGGER THEN ME!" I ran off, crying. That is not fair! My hikari isn't supposed to be bigger then me! All of the torturous stuff I've done to him...wait, him? Ah crap, I wanted to have sex with my girly hikari...hmmm...I guess Ryou's made me Bi...cool, bring on the triangles! Wait...if Ryou's bigger then me...then he'd be the man! Which means only one thing!

Ryou's POV

God damn you Bakura! You and assuming that I'M a girl! And I just showed you my privates! How stupid can I get? AUGH! Wait...did my yami say that I was bigger then him? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND A WAY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE! MWAHAHAHAHA! What? Like my yami said, the only way to cure anger is evil laughter. Which reminds me. I ran after where I could hear the loud cries.

"Bakura?"

"Ryou!" I blinked as a sudden weight came and we both landed on the ground.

"Bakura?" I asked blithered, staring at the face staring at me...wait one second, his eyes...they're...huge! I mean it! Yuugi huge! "Bakura?" I asked, now petrified.

"Oh Ryou, my yami!" He hugged me, and I blinked...a lot.

"...What?" I asked with one of my scary/angry tones.

"Well Ryou, if you're bigger then me, and look a lot scarier when you're angry, you deserve to be the yami! I'll be the good little hikari from this day foreword!" I stared, you know that doesn't sound bad...but it doesn't really sound good either.

"...Bakura...you can't just change the rules."

"Of course I can, see I've got the cute eyes now, and you've got the scary eyes!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" I yelled at him, while he continued to just glomp on me. Has my yami finally really become insane?

"I'm so sorry yami! I'll make it up to you by having hours of hot, hot sex with you!" No, he's still my yami. I stared down at him, before smirking.

You know, this might actually have some good points to it, I flipped us around so I was on top and he was still glomping onto me. He smiled like he was happy, which he probably was. I kissed at my yami's lips, biting his lips demanding entrance, which he very willingly gave. Yuugi and Malik told me that it was Yami and Marik that entranced the first frenchie, boy are they going to be surprised! Hmm...Bakura tastes like blood...a yummy kind of blood mind you, not that horrid copper stuff that comes from MY veins...hmm, I hope Bakura's masochistic, I want to taste some of his blood. Do I sound odd to you? Well if you were in my predicament, you'd want to taste the same thing. Yummy Bakura...Bakura moaned from underneath me, squirming around in pleasure, I purred through the kiss before separating. Good god...I don't care how much Bakura pisses me off, if he wants this, he's going to get it. I then started to kiss and bite his neck, he squirmed again.

...HA! Did you think I was going to give away my sex life? No way in hell! Though I must say, Bakura's was as horny as I was...errrm, you didn't hear that. Though...Bakura must think I'm superman now, maybe I should listen to one of my favorite song's...naa, I'm too lazy to get up now.

"Love you yami." I rolled my eyes,

"Fine, I'll give it up for now, love you hikari." I replied, snuggling into his naked chest, falling asleep.

Bakura's POV

nn Yami's so cute, I can see why all the other hikaris end up with their yamis. They're just so cute and nice...Ouch...I feel pain. Maybe Ryou really shouldn't have cut me those few times, oh well; he seemed to like lapping his tongue on the wounds. Hmmm...if I get beaten up, will he purr and lick my wounds again?...Naa, I'm not THAT weak. Maybe tomorrow I can be the top...I hugged at my now yami, smiling happily, and muttering softly,

"I love you Ryou..."

_**End**_

Well I hope you liked it, please review if you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
